Makuu's Float
Makuu's Float is a float of crocodiles led by Makuu that live in the Pride Lands. History The Rise of Makuu Pua arrives at Big Springs, and asks Basi if the fish are ready. Basi explains that whilst there are more than last time, there are still not enough for him and his float. He invites them to return next week, and Pua agrees. One crocodile, however, is not happy when Pua tells them to move on for the day. Makuu feels that Pua is weak for not ignoring the hippos words, and challenges him to a Mashindano. When Beshte asks his father what it is, Basi explains that it is a fight which will determine the leader of the crocodiles. Pua accepts, and the event is set. The Mashindano begins that evening, with many spectators coming to watch, constantly chanting as the two crocodiles face off. The battle rages on, with Pua using many techniques to pull Makuu down. However, Pua soon grows tired, and Makuu's youth secures him the victory, much to Kion's disappointment. Simba congratulates Makuu on his win, and thanks Pua for his service over the years. Defeated, Pua leaves, as Basi explains that the loser is banished from the crocodile float. With Makuu in charge, the float takes over Big Springs, pushing out Basi's Pod. This in turn creates a chain effect which results in many Pride Landers shifting about and being forced to live in new habitats. Kion comes to speak with Makuu, who is itching for a fight. The rest of the Lion Guard are equally anxious to fight, but Kion refuses, trying his best to ignore Makuu's vicious taunting and trying to avoid using the Roar on him. Later, having spoken with the previous leader, Pua, as well as his grandfather, Kion returns to the float. With Makuu still itching for a fight, he gives Makuu a demonstration of his power. After seeing its power, Makuu is left open mouthed. He then decides to leave Big Springs, claiming that the fish were running out of the lake anyway. When he and his float are leaving, Basi invites him back when the fish are ready. Makuu says he'll keep it in mind in a rather tired tone, and returns to Lake Matope. The Kupatana Celebration Makuu and one of his float members can be seen enjoying the Kupatana celebration. Never Roar Again Makuu listens to Kion, who explains to Bunga that he no longer wishes to use his Roar When one of his float members ask if they're going back to Big Springs, Makuu exclaims that The Flood Plains could be theirs instead. Shortly after, they drive all other animals out, with Makuu ordering the terrified Pride Landers to leave and tell all of their friends that The Flood Plains belong to the crocodiles. Fuli then races to the floodplains, and is soon followed by Bunga and Beshte. Makuu remains composed, and reveals to them that Kion is too 'coward' to use the Roar. Fuli does not understand, but is confident that they do not need the Roar to kick them out. Fuli takes on Makuu, leaving Bunga and Beshte to the rest. Makuu pursues the cheetah, who narrowly dodges his fangs on a few occasions. Eventually, Fuli lands on Makuu whilst he is in the water, allowing Makuu to obtain the upper hand in battle. With Fuli out, the rest of his fleet emerge from the water, closing in on the trio. Makuu asks if they really believed he would try to take over the Flood Plains with three crocodiles, and Bunga comments that he kinda did. They arrive, and Kion and Nala inform Makuu that he is welcome to share the water, but that he doesn't own it. Makuu's Fleet ignore them and knock Nala into the water, with Makuu certain that he won't do anything. Kion almost uses the Roar, but calms himself, refusing to use it in anger again. Makuu taunts Kion and he again falters, but his mother tells her son to believe in himself. With newfound confidence, Kion uses the Roar to strike a single line of water, pushing back the crocodiles surrounding his mother one by one. He then uses the Roar one more time after warning Makuu, blasting the crocodiles away. His mother makes her way to shore, proud of her son. Bunga and Beshte are happy for Kion, and Fuli exclaims that she had no idea that the Roar could do that. Kion admits that he didn't either, and that he just needed faith. His mother states that she always had faith in her son. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Makuu and one of his float members locate Young Rhino, who is trapped among the reeds of the Flood Plains. Makuu is sure no one will find him in the mess, but Beshte arrives just in time. Makuu thinks he has the upperhand with a two on one fight, but Basi arrives and the crocodiles relent. Later during the day, another rainstorm breaks out and Makuu plus four of his float members locate a wounded Basi in the Flood Plains. He believes that taking out the hippo will mean no more rules to follow, and he starts to approach him when suddenly Beshte returns to defend his father. Makuu reminds them that they're outnumbered and that they're crocodiles, showing no fear. However, Beshte and Basi create a new Hippo Lane which leads the float to Bupu's Herd as they stampede down the lane. Despite diving, the crocodiles are trampled by their hooves. When the injured crocodiles surface, Beshte orders them to leave and they do so, in too much pain to try another attack. Ono the Tickbird When Makuu tries to strike down a tickbird named Mwenzi, his rhinoceros companion, Kifaru, tries to save him but instead gets his horn lodged in a tree stump. Makuu then summons the rest of his float to help him take down the rhino, but the Lion Guard arrive before they can attack. The crocodiles attack the Lion Guard and manage to get the upperhand, but with Mwenzi's help, Kifaru gets loose and tackles the crocodiles. By the time Kifaru has finished with them, they decide to retreat. The Savannah Summit Makuu's Float is briefly mentioned by Makuu when he said he came to the summit to prove his worthiness as crocodile leader. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Makuu and his float are seen passing through to their hibernation spot while being watched over the Lion Guard. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie After the Lion Guard accidentally awakens the float from their hibernation, Kion and Makuu go to speak with Kion's father, with Makuu instructing his float to remain where they are until his return. When they've gone, Kiburi orders the float to search for water on their own. Rafiki's New Neighbors Makuu and his float were sleeping in a lake until Chama, Mzaha and Furaha came along and woke them up then covered them with mud. The Morning Report As infants, Kion and Bunga encounter Makuu's Float, while it is under Pua's leadership. Although Kion is cautious, Bunga steps forward and orders the crocodiles to move aside for them. Makuu and Pua wonder about the identity of the cubs. Kion warns the float against messing with them, and Pua gently orders them to leave. Makuu asks if they meant to challenge him and Bunga replies he will, and before asking what "challenge" meant. The crocodiles surround the cubs, but Zazu arrives just in time. Zazu informs the crocodiles that Kion is the King's son. But Makuu also states that they initiated a challenge, and Pua backs him up, telling him of how Simba respects the crocodile ways. Zazu confirms his respect for their ways, and leaps into Makuu's open mouth, telling the crocodiles that Kion's safety was his concern, and he would take his place. Seeing his bravery, Pua allows the trio to leave, and warns the cubs not to come to their area again. Comics The Day of the Crocodiles The water overflows in the Pride Lands, allowing Makuu's Float to swim freely across a large portion of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard see that Zuri is trapped on a rock surrounded by Makuu's Fleet, who are itching to take a bite out of her. Kion tries to reason with Makuu, but the leader is adamant that his fleet are allowed to remain where they are as per the rules of the Pride Lands. Kion and the Lion Guard are able to rescue her after devising a plan, and the crocodiles are defeated once Kion uses his Roar of the Elders on them. A dam is created, and the crocodiles return to their usual territory. An Enemy In Trouble When Reirei drifts downstream on a log, she winds up in the swamp. In Ono's path, Makuu's Float are living here, leaving it up to Ono to guide her to safety. Named Members Makuu Main article: Makuu Makuu is the leader of the float. He is a cocky crocodile who enjoys being in charge. After Kion used his Roar of the Elders, he appears to have settled down in the Pride Lands, though still appears to be considered a big enough threat that some animals are frightened of his presence. Makuu appears to have some animosity towards the hippos of the Pride Lands. Hodari Former Members Pua Main article: Pua '' '''Pua' is the former leader of the crocodile float. He is a wise, strong leader who led the float for many years. He was banished from the float after losing to Makuu in a Mashindano. He exited with his head held high, and even offered advice to Kion regarding their new float leader. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is a male crocodile who challenged Makuu to a Mashindano, but later lost. After plotting to take down King Simba, he was not only banished from the float, but also from the Pride Lands. He and his followers made their own float, and currently live in the Outlands, scheming with Scar. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a male crocodile and a follower of Kiburi. After trying to take down King Simba, he was banished to the Outlands. He now works for Scar, plotting to take over the Pride Lands. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a male crocodile and a follower of Kiburi. Unnamed Members Malecroc-2.png|See: Male Crocodile Never-roar-again-hd (437).png Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Crocodiles Category:Reformed Characters Category:Floats Category:Reptiles